Bound by Blood
"Having defeated their most powerful enemy yet, Van & Wendy continue in their way. Every journey comes with fair share of chance encounters. But today's will prove to be very heated, very pure, and most unsettling." - Narrator Bound by Blood is the eight episode of the anime series Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 23rd of August, 2005. It is the final episode in the second Volume: Abandoned Past. Synopsis "That's when we met Joshua. I had a run in with an armor up in the mountains and he really helped me out. He knew an awful lot about armors, and he had a really good heart. Van hated him, but I got along with him from the start. Yeah, he and I had a lot in common..." - Wendy Travelling through a perilous mountain range, Van & Wendy meet a young man names Joshua Lundgren. It's not long before they are ambushed by a mysterious Armor that contains many secrets... Plot An armor resembling a dragon attacks Van and Wendy while they traverse through a mountainous path. An obnoxious boy named Joshua Lundgren tries to help them but causes more harm than good. Ray, later recognized to be Joshua's brother, shows up in his armor called the Vulcan, forcing the dragon armor to retreat. Wendy empathizes with Joshua seeing that he's trying to find his brother – at least the kind and gentle one Ray once was – much like she is. Meanwhile, Van and Ray meet again at a restaurant in town, where Ray reveals a plan to defeat the dragon armor if Van will help. It requires Van to hold the dragon immobile while Ray shoots at what he perceives as its weak point. Back in town, Joshua reveals himself to be an expert on armor, having had a close relationship with Ray's wife Shino, who worked on an experimental lab that designed armors. He realizes there is a vulnerability that can be exploited that Ray is unaware of. Wendy and Joshua run back to the mountain to tell the armor riders, but Ray won't listen. Luckily, Van does and the information enables them to stop the dragon armor. They discover pilot inside the dragon armor is long dead and the thing has been running on auto pilot. Van also discovers a data disk and prevents Ray from taking it away. Wendy invites Joshua to join them, but he declines. A short time later, however, he reconsiders and much to Van's frustration, they continue as a threesome. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes "LOOK OUT! What do you think you're doing?! Hurry up! Come on we've gotta get out of here!" - Joshua's first lines. Joshua: "Ray!" Ray: "Go home! There's something I have to do." Joshua: "But... Ray!" Ray: "Don't come after me again Josh!" - Joshua & Ray Joshua: "More than anything, I wanna see my brother smile again." Wendy: "Me too." Joshua: "That's right, you looking for your brother too. We've sure got a lot in common haven't we?" Wendy: "Yeah." - Joshua & Wendy Van: "You know we could settle all this right here, your aim should be a little off with all you've had to drink." Ray: "This is water. There is nothing which gives me pleasure anymore. I'll wait for you there tomorrow." - Van & Ray Joshua: "I figure I'll be able to see my brother again if I stick with you guys! It's amazing I can't believe how much the two of them get along with each other." Wendy: "Yeah! Amazing! Just don't let Van hear you say that!" - Joshua & Wendy Gallery ep801.png ep803.png|Van & Wendy meet Joshua ep804.png|Joshua agrees to distract the armor ep805.png ep806.png|Volkien saves Joshua & Van ep807.png ep808.png|Lin serves Ray & Van ep809.png|Joshua & Wendy bond ep810.png ep811.png|Dann & Volkein take on the armor ep812.png ep813.png ep814.png ep815.png ep816.png ending08.png|Ending Screen Trivia * This is the final episode in the second volume: Abandoned Past. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2: Abandoned Past